1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved abrasive flap wheel comprising interleaved coated abrasive flaps and non-woven flaps and having a high flap density.
2. Prior Art
Coated abrasive flap wheels, which comprise an annulus of juxtaposed radially extended coated abrasive elements, have been known for at least 75 years. Scores of patents have issued on variations of this general configuration.
A particularly useful abrasive flap wheel is provided by a wheel which has an annulus of interleaved coated abrasive flaps and non-woven abrasive flaps. A highly commercially successful example of such an abrasive flap wheel is being marketed by the assignee of the present application under the trade designation "PGC" abrasive wheel. This type of abrasive flap wheel is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,167 by Robert D. Schaffner, assigned to Schaffner Manufacturing Company, Inc.
Such abrasive flap wheels are prepared by forming and adhesively bonding inner flap ends of an annulus of a moderately compressed stack of the desired distribution of non-woven flaps and coated abrasive flaps. Such moderate compression typically results in an annulus with the non-woven flap ends adjacent the inner perimeter of the wheel being at least about 40% as thick as their uncompressed ends.